The Stronger Bond
by VampireSultana
Summary: "My darling servant.. mine to mold, I once said.. Being away for 30 years.. I wasn't here to mold you into who you are today. Please forgive me, my Seras Victoria." Rated M for later chapters (Will be added at a later time.) Reviews are appreciated!
1. Mine To Mold

_**A/N: So, I decided to write another fan fiction on Hellsing. This one will be more romantic, and slow paced. I want this one to be long. My own little fan fiction after Alucard came back after 30 years when they realize they have feelings for each other, which will begin to develop soon.**_

It was a dark night, the moon was full and red, Alucard had come back the week before. He was very impressed with Seras' development. She was drinking blood every day, keeping up her strength, and holding her own on missions. She, in his eyes, had turned into a very beautiful, elegant, sweet young draculina, but she was very frightening to enemies, and extremely deadly. He had realized this when he went on a mission with her the night before, he had barely been able to get half the ghouls before Seras had blown off their heads with her Harkonnen. They all trembled in fear before her. He was proud to call her his childe.

This one seemed no different than any other. though there were no missions. It was a night off. The scum vampires seemed to not want to lose anymore un-lives due to the vast amount they've already lost. Though Seras seemed different on this night somehow. She was shy around her master. She seemed to spend a lot of time in her room, and stuttered when Alucard called her. As Alucard was leaving his chambers, he saw his petit draculina leave her chambers, she ascended the stairs and walked into the main foyer. As she was about to enter the ballroom, Alucard appeared in front of her, and she squeaked. "M-master!" He simply grinned at her and walked around her. "What would my police girl be doing at this time, especially heading into a ballroom?" She gulped and shuffled her feet a little. "N-nothing sir! I shall be in the training room if you need me!" With that, she dematerialized and left him alone in the foyer. He chuckled. What was she hiding?

Seras was alone in the training room, throwing punches at an enforced punching bag made for Vampire strength. "That was too close.. I need to be more careful.. I'll go back in an hour.. hopefully he doesn't follow me again..

It was around 2 am when she attempted to go back to the ballroom. This time, Alucard was not there. She sent her powers through the building trying to sense where he was. She couldn't find him. It seemed he was hiding himself from her. She gulped and walked into the room. Little did she know that there were eyes watching her from the shadows. She walked over to the piano and sat down. She took a quick peek around one more time, then let out a nervous breath. She felt as if she was being watched. She rested her fingers on the keys, and began to play Chopin's Nocturne.

From the shadows Alucard was patient, listening to the music and waiting for the perfect time to emerge. Around 15 minutes of constant playing, Seras was completely focused on the music. So of course Alucard came out of the shadows, and slowly walked up to her, silently. She hadn't heard him, even when he stood directly behind her. She made no mistakes and it sounded beautiful. He hated to disturb her. But it was just too much fun to bug her. He smiled and placed his hand on her shoulder. She jumped and nearly fell off her seat. She looked up at who had interrupted her and her face went red. "Master! I'm so sorry! I.. I was just.. I was playing on the piano, I didn't think anyone was listening!" He chuckled and put up his hand to stop her rambling. "My little draculina, you have a wonderful talent.. There is no need to apologize. But Chopin? It surprises even me to find out that you've learned his music and play it so flawlessly at such a young age..? Even pianists at the age of 70 to 80 sometimes still make mistakes. But I heard none from you.. Take it from someone who had taken a liking to his music, and actually went to one of his performances.." Seras gasped at his compliments, but she was more surprised that he had actually seen the man in concert. She thought he would never even be interested in human performances. "But sir.. I never thought you'd be the type to go to a performance filled with humans.." He laughed out loud then. "My dear, just because I am a vampire, does not mean I don't like to indulge in activities such as seeing a nice orchestra, or any type of elegant performance once in a while. I do like my classics."

Seras was shocked. She had never known this about her master. Though, she'd never asked. But it seemed they had something in common. Classical music, and the sound of a piano. She knew how she could get close to him now! She smiled and sat back down on the seat, and he sat beside her. She looked up at him and he smiled at her. "Is there.. Anything you would like me to play, Master? I learned to play when I was very young, just after my mother and father was murdered. It was the only way I could.. in a way.. Get away. And after you disappeared, I.." She looked down, her bangs covering her face. "I was so sad, I decided to begin playing again. I started by playing Moonlight Sonata by Beethoven after you were gone." Alucard placed his hand on her shoulder. "Would you mind playing it for me?" Her face turned red and she gulped, she turned to the piano and Alucard got up to give her more room, but he stood behind her with his hands on her shoulders. She began to play. Once again, flawless. Ah this music brought him back. The 1800's was such a good century. He gently caressed her shoulders with his thumbs to calm her a little more.

His thoughts began to drift. "My darling servant.. mine to mold, I once said.. Being away for 30 years.. I wasn't here to mold you into who you are today. Please forgive me, my Seras Victoria." She stopped playing and looked up at him sadly. "My darling master, mine to serve. I've been in your place for all these years.." She held onto his hand which held her shoulder. "You've been forgiven many years ago.." She chuckled. "Master.. without you, I never would have been who I am today. Sir, I am a vampire because of you, though my beginning to drink was caused by Pip.. But his blood was willingly given to me.. right before he died, he told me to take it so we could finish that horrible war.. And I did.." She looked up into his eyes, which stared back. "Oh Master..." She stood up causing him to take a step back as she leaped on him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I've missed you so.. Are you proud of me..?" Her question shocked him. Proud of her? She practically took out the entire zeppelin by herself. She took care of the entire manor and killed every enemy in her way. She kept Master Integra alive throughout the entire ordeal. Was he proud of her? "Of course I'm proud of you.." He wrapped one arm around her waist and placed the other on the back of her head as she sobbed into his shoulder. "In the past few days while I was sent on that boat to kill that scum Nazi female vampire.. You've grown more in those few days than you had in the months I've known you.. You'd drunken blood of your own free will, and continue to this day.. You've kept Master Integra alive.. and sane.. throughout all these years.." As they stood there holding each other. Mina Harker is his past.. Little Seras Victoria is his future. "You've even saved me.. my darling draculina.. When Anderson attempted to slice me in half, to get to my heart.. you stopped him.. and woken me." She smiled between sobs. "I tried my best Master.. I couldn't bear to lose you forever... If I let him.. you wouldn't have ever come back.." She leaned back to look at him in the eyes, his face was soft, with a small smile. It made her weak at the knees, luckily he's keeping her in the air. "If I must be quite honest with you, Master, I found you quite attractive what that mustache. Your accent was quite attractive as well." She giggled, blushing slightly and he chuckled. He set her down and placed his hand between her shoulder blades, leading her out of the ballroom, and back down into his chambers. She stopped at his door. "Master?" He smiled and walked inside, then waved his hand, beckoning her. "Come my draculina. Join me for some wine." She stared at him, this was new.

She slowly walked inside and stood in front of him as he poured the glasses and handed her one. "You've become a vampire, a powerful, feared, dangerous vampire. And I couldn't be more proud." Seras spoke up and held her glass to his. "I toast this to your return, and to you in general. You, whom without I would not be who I am today. My dear master." Alucard smiled, flattered. He toasted her glass and took a sip of his own. He placed his glass on his table, and looked up, his hands behind his back. He was deep in thought. "There are no more dangerous battles like that one.. Hopefully none like it in a long time. My being back for only a week will not cut it. I have no excuses. I know you as the weak, fledgling vampire you used to be who refused blood.. But this new you.." He turned to look at her, the backs of his fingers trailing down her cheek, neck, then finally her shadow arm. "I don't exactly know this new you too well.. and I wish to know more.." She blushed a little, then reached up with her right arm, holding onto his hand. "We have centuries, Master.. All the time in the world." Alucard shook his head. "This I know.. but I do not plan for me to be your master forever." She gasped at that, and covered her mouth with her hands. "M-master.. I do not wish to be parted from you!" Alucard smiled and took her hand, kissing the top of it. "You will not be parted from me, Seras." He cared deeply for her. He could almost say he loved her as much as he knew she loved him. But this would take time.. Once he's fallen completely for her, which shouldn't be too long, he will mate her. For she is the only other female vampire who could almost rival his own power. She is almost as feared as he is. She looked up at him, a trail of blood tears down each cheek, and glistening eyes. "What do you mean? I will be parted from you if we do not have a bond anymore Master.." Alucard chuckled and placed his hand atop her head. "I wish to create a bond much stronger, Seras. It will take time, so do not worry just yet." She tilted her head and wiped away her tears. "But Master, what bond would you be talking about?" He began walking over to his throne, picking up his glass and taking another sip. "That, my dear Seras, you will find out when the time comes. Until then, we stay as we are." Seras looked down into her glass, frightened for the future, but sipped her wine.

She walked over to his throne as he sat down, and she sat down on the arm of the throne he wasn't using. He chuckled, then took her glass, placing it on the table. She was taken by surprise but squeaked when she felt his hands on her waist, pulling her onto his lap. She was very petit compared to him, her feet barely reached the ground. She looked up to see his face, and she blushed, his arm supporting her back. She leaned her head against his chest and she closed her eyes. There was a comfort being held by him. No, there was no heat, no heart beat, but when he held her, there was comfort. She opened her eyes and looked up at his face, only to see him looking back down to her. Her eyes locked onto his lips, they looked so soft, so kissable.. Oh how she longed to kiss those perfect alabaster lips of his. Would he let her in? Her thoughts were lost as he leaned back into his throne. She sat up into a much more comfortable position. He smiled at her. "You've become so strong." Seras closed her eyes, but opened them back up, smiling at her master, she placed her hand on his cheek softly. "Would.. would you like to see my progress..? I've learned that memories.. they travel through blood, master.. take my blood and see my memories. See what you have missed over these years." She bore her neck to him, and he looked at her a bit surprised, but held her the same way he did when he bit her the first time. He cradled her head and she closed her eyes, leaning her head into his hand. He slowly leaned her head back, and bit into the same mark he left behind. He began to take in her essence, her sweet, sweet blood. She let out a soft moan as he latched on, and her fingers tangled into his silken raven locks.

He saw Zorin take away her eyes, and her arm. He saw Pip's death, and Seras crying over her loss. He saw him offer his blood before he died and she did, she took his blood. Took him into herself. He then saw her anger, and how terrifying she was to her enemies. How she killed Zorin to put it mildly. He was beaming with pride over what he was witnessing. He saw the small touching moment they shared, noticing how he had looked in this form, he looked so proud that she had finally drank blood. He saw the fear in her eyes as Anderson nearly cut him down the middle, how fast she reacted to try to save him. He saw her defeat the werewolf who had helped her kill him. He saw his disappearance through her eyes, felt how sad she'd become. Then he saw the death of the major. Her Harkonnen wasn't powerful enough to shoot through the glass, but his eyes grew and the smile on his face became sinister as he saw her pull a giant cannon from the floor, .88 mm shells. It tore through the glass, through the major and through the Zeppelin. He saw as Sir Integra lost her eye, and finally killed the Major. Then he witnessed the escape. The 30 years that had passed were quiet as the manor and the rest of London got rebuilt. But throughout the 30 years, though the memories went fast because nothing really happened, other than Seras completely obliterating every scum vampire in her way. He watched her progression, but he knew deep in her heart, he felt the deep sadness and depression she held for losing him. As he pulled away from her neck slowly, and licked his lips, getting the remaining drops, he looked down at her. It seemed she enjoyed him biting her just as much as he did. She was blushing. her hand fell back to her lap. The slight scent of her arousal was coming off of her and he nuzzled his face into her neck, licking the wound. "My dear Seras, to witness your progression through memory, there truly is nothing like it, unless you've witnessed it firsthand." Seras smiled, but it faded away to sadness after she remembered he didn't want to keep her as his fledgling forever.

He frowned slightly. "Seras, I've told you, I will be making a stronger bond, but that will come at a later time. We both still need time.." She wrapped her arms around his neck loosely and held him to her. "I just.. don't want to lose you master." He smiled gently, as she pulled back, and brushed the backs of his fingers across her cheek, and down her neck. "I'm afraid, that for now, I cannot return your feelings just yet." Her eyes widened. "Master.. I.." He held his hand up to stop her. "Do you forget about our bond? I know what's going on in your head.. Though I am flattered." He chuckled. She went even redder and buried her face in his shirt. "M-master.. I never thought.. oh dear.. Sir, I admit, I do love you.. very much.. but you told me you can't return my feelings just yet.. what is that supposed to mean?" He chuckled once more. "It means that in time, I will. But if you wish to know my plans now, then I'm afraid it won't be a surprise when it actually happens. Be patient my dear police girl." She nodded then slid herself off his lap. "Sir, the sun should be rising soon.." He stood up "So it would seem. Go my dear, and get some rest, you'll be needing it for tomorrow." She quirked her head to the side. "Huh?" He smiled and placed his hand on her head and ruffled her hair a bit. "You will find out tomorrow." She nodded and before she turned around to run back to her room, she walked up to him, and jumped up, kissing his cheek in the process since she was so small. She blushed and ran off to her room leaving him standing there with a grin. "Sweet dreams, my Seras Victoria." Truth be told, he would free her the next night, and take her as his mate. He does love her. At first he was willing to wait a few months. But offering up her neck and memories to him, then seeing all she's done. It stirred something inside him, and confirmed his feelings towards the young draculina. Tomorrow night will prove most interesting.

_**A/N: And that my dear viewers is the first chapter to my new Hellsing story! Reviews are appreciated! I hope you all enjoyed it!**_


	2. The Shattered Bond

_**A/N: I saw how many people loved my first one so I decided to make another chapter! People seem to like how I have Alucard act. This is how I see it. I don't see him as cruel. He's more of a teacher and a mentor before he falls for her. He's trying to teach her. He'd call her stupid for having these feelings before, but he used to be human too, right? Who's to say he doesn't still have at least a spec of those human feelings left in him? Namely love? Enjoy!**_

As Seras slept, Alucard was pacing. These feelings came up fast.. But he would accept them. If God made him like this, and gave him these feelings, surely there must be a reason. Not that he was complaining, his Police Girl is of his blood. Now that she'd become a true vampire after she'd drunken from Pip, almost nothing could possibly stand in her way. With them both together, they'd be virtually impossible to beat. But then there's the matter of making her his no life queen. Who knows how much power she'll acquire after she drinks from him? She might almost be his equal. He grinned at the thought. It will start when she wakes up, in place of her morning blood packs, she will drink from him. The only time he felt a vampire bite him was when Mina drank from him. Mina was the only one he turned who took from him in return. After Seras drinks from him, He will then tell her of his intentions. But drinking from him is her first step. Before he went to sleep he materialized in Sir Integra's office and she nearly jumped out of her skin. "Alucard! You frightened me, though you shouldn't. You seem to do this a lot. What do you want now? If you're wondering there are no missions for you yet. I just woke up, I'll let you know when you wake up tonight." He merely chuckled. "I wish to mate with Seras, master. I'm planning to have her drink from me when she awakes. Then make her my bride." Sir Integra stared at him and pulled out a cigar, cut off the tip, placed it between her lips then lit it with her silver zippo. She took a drag and blew it out her nose before leaning back in her chair. "Are you certain you want this Alucard..? You know if you choose a bride, the one to mate with, you mate with for eternity." He grinned and bowed to her. "I am well aware of what it means. I am asking you if I may." She closed her eyes and pulled the cigar out of her mouth and ashed it in the ash try. "You may. But Alucard, just a warning. If you dare hurt her. I'll shoot you in the face. Again." He grinned at her and materialized back into his chambers and in his coffin. He closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

The sun descended from the sky as the moon began to rise turning the sky into twilight until the sun fully disappeared into the horizon. Just as the stars began to appear, Seras opened her eyes and opened her coffin. She stood out of her coffin and went to the table to fetch her daily blood, but instead of her blood, was Alucard sitting in her only chair with her feet crossed on her table, wearing his red fedora and his orange glasses. Her eyes opened wide. "M-master! What are you doing here?" He stood up and smiled at her. "It is time Seras." She backed up a little. "Time for what, master?" He walked closer to her. "Time for you to drink. I will explain my motives after." She gulped and shook her head. "No master! I cannot! I don't wish to be parted from you!" In the blink of an eye he had her in his arms. "I vow to you, I will not leave." He chuckled. "If it makes you feel better, we will still be working together. For I cannot leave hellsing being master Integra's servant." Seras began shedding tears of blood. "M-master, It's not that, I wish to still be bonded to you, I do not wish to lose this bond!" Alucard narrowed his gaze at her. "Seras. Did I not tell you last night of a stronger bond I wished to make with you, after I broke this one? I will explain my actions to you after you take my blood." Seras looked down. She didn't understand.. But she needed to trust her master. He wouldn't lie to her, would he?

He picked her up bridal style and sat back on her chair, holding her close to him. "Forgive me Seras, but it's something that must be done in order for me to have the first step done." She looked up at him sadly. "First step..?" He placed his hand on her head and she leaned it against his shoulder. "As I have said before, I will explain my actions after it is done.. Now, Seras, if you will..?" She placed her hand on his neck and sat up a bit straighter. Her head rested against his shoulder. She brought her mouth closer to his neck and softly bit into it. She felt his nectar spill into her mouth, and she let out a soft moan, latching on tighter. He grunted softly at first, then smiled. He smiled wider when he felt the bond shatter. Seras whimpered. She was frightened. She felt alone now. Did he lie? Was pushing her away really his intention? What was she supposed to do now..?

She retracted her fangs and pulled away, then looked down. She licked the remaining blood off her lips, then Alucard lifted her head with his index finger. He leaned in and licked a stray drop of blood that had trailed down the corner of her mouth. Her sad eyes looked up at him at if asking why. He smiled at her. "My dear Seras you are now free. But I shall now explain my intentions, as promised. My plan is to make you my bride. That is the stronger bond I was speaking of. I wish to mate you, my dear." He ran the backs of his fingers down her cheek and she took in a gasp. Her eyes went wide. He wanted her like that..? Why? What was so special about her? What did he see in her? "Mas-I mean.. Alucard.. why? What about me do you find suitable for a mate..?" He smiled and his hand creeped around her head, cupping it. "Seras.. You should give yourself more credit. Look at yourself, You are not only a beautiful draculina. You are powerful, feared by many. Your powers have developed far faster than any other vampire I've known. You could very well almost be my equal, Seras." She couldn't believe what she was hearing. She still had to wrap her mind around the thought of her being Alucards bride. His mate. Will he love her, or continue treating her as a servant? Would he be willing to treat her as his lover? "Alucard.. Will things be different..?" He began to pet her hair softly. "What do you mean different.. Seras?" She drew in a breath and leaned her head against his chest. "Will I still be treated like your fledgling..?" He smiled at her and shook his head a little. "No, Seras. You will be treated as you should be. With love, and respect. My equal. My bride and queen." She was shocked. His equal? She went to being lowest of the low, a sad excuse for a vampire, to being his equal. One he's planning to mate. Could she go through with it..? Was she ready? She is still a virgin. She began to blush unconsciously as she looked away. He chuckled softly. "I understand you are scared, but there is no need to be. We have many years yet. Things take time my dear." He grinned and she stood up. She held her hands behind her back. "I wish to be connected with you again.. I feel so vulnerable right now.." She then wrapped her arms around herself, as if she was giving herself a hug. "I don't feel right without you.." He uncrossed his legs from the table and stood up. "Why my dear, we can begin right now if you wish." He teased and grinned.

She began to blush and her eyes went wide. "M-master! I.." She blushed darker and he began walking closer to her. She began stepping back the closer he got. Her back hit the wall and he placed both his hands beside her head on the wall behind her. He leaned in and grinned at her. She stared at his eyes through his orange-tinted glasses. "M-master I do want this, I really do but.. I um.. This is very soon!" Alucard chuckled and halted his movements. Their noses almost touching. "It's not soon enough my dear.." He backed away slowly from her. "I've been alone for centuries. I admit, I've shared a bed a few times in the years I've walked this earth. But the last time I have was many decades ago." Seras looked away from him. "Will you promise me that you won't toss me aside like you've done the others..?" Alucard narrowed his eyes at her and held onto her arms, though not tight enough to leave a bruise. "Do not ever compare yourself to other women. None of them were worthy enough to make me want to mate with them, they were solely to push down my lust. Over 600 years, I've waited for you.. Seras Victoria.. Please do not deny me." Seras looked up at him. His blood red eyes looking back into hers. She took off his glasses and she gasped. His mask was down. In his eyes she saw the soul of a broken, sad man. He was truly lonely. This was how she could tell he wasn't lying to her. His face said it all. And it shocked her, she'd never seen him so vulnerable. She reached up, taking off his fedora. He looked down at her and leaned in holding her head in his hands gently before pressing his lips against hers. She breathed in through her nose, her eyes open wide in shock. He deepened the kiss by sucking in her bottom lip, and she began to close her eyes. She gave in. With his hat in one hand, glasses in the other, she wrapped her arms around his neck, slanting her head a bit to get a better angle. His lips were as soft as velvet. His hands left her cheeks and began moving down her body, resting on her hips. He pulled back after a few minutes which seemed like an hour and she looked up at him with glazed over eyes. "I want this, Alucard.. I need this.. And if what you were telling me before was true... You need this maybe more than I do." He smiled at her. The smile turned into a grin and he took his glasses back from her politely and put them on. Seras smiled and placed his hat on his head for him. He leaned down and gave her a peck on her lips. "We will begin tomorrow night my dear. For now, relax, I will be back." She grabbed onto his coat. "Where are you going?" He smiled and placed his hand on her head, ruffling her hair a little. "To see master Integra. She may have some work for me, or us." Seras let go of his coat and he kissed her forehead. "Until later, darling." With that he dematerialized, leaving her alone in her room. She smiled and sat in her chair, thinking of what's to come the next night.

When Alucard materialized into Sir Integra's office, she nearly fell off her chair. "Damn vampire! Why can't you walk in here like everyone else?!" Alucard merely grinned at her, and bowed. "Master, you asked me to come in tonight, for there may be some scum vampires who need to be dealt with." She picked up her cigar which she had placed on the side of her ash tray, and placed it between her lips, taking a drag and blowing it out her nose as she sorted through files on her desk before she came to one on the right hand corner of her desk. She pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose. "Ah, Apparently there's an old abandoned building on the eastern side of London. There appears to be a gathering there, of vampires who come together all around Britain once a month. And there appears to be a meeting later tonight. I want both you, and Seras to go on this mission. It will go faster if you both went. I want you both gone within the hour." Alucard grinned and bowed once more before he dematerialized out of her office.

As he materialized back into Seras' room, he felt arms wrap around his waist. He looked down to see content blood red eyes look back up at him. Alucard smiled and placed his hand on her lower back. "Seras. We have a mission. Apparently there's a meeting between vampires around Britain at an abandoned building on the eastern side of London. We leave in 10 minutes." A grin appeared on Seras' face that made Alucard proud as her harkonnen appeared in her hands. He smiled down at her and walked out of her room with her following behind him, and into his room. He picked up his Jackal and his Casull, placing them in his pockets before picking Seras up and phasing through walls and floors until they got to the front door. Once outside, he witnessed Seras make a run for the front gates before jumping in the air, her shadowed arm turning into a pair of wings on her back before she sped off like red lightning in the sky towards the east. He looked over his glasses and grinned speeding off after her.

They arrived around the same time in front of the building, it took them about half an hour to get there. It was an abandoned hospital. Which made it even creepier than it already was. Alucard phased through the walls and Seras jumped onto the roof, hiding behind a large vent. Waiting for the vampires to arrive. As Alucard walked through the halls he could understand why the vampires would choose the place. It was creepy enough to dissuade anyone from coming anywhere near the building. He leaned against the wall, and took out a cloth, beginning to polish his guns. He'd just about gotten bored when he saw Seras phase through the ceiling and land in front of him. "Alucard, they're here." He grinned and loaded the clips into his guns, and took the safety off. Seras ran down the hallways and waited around the corner from the front door. They waited a few more seconds before the front doors finally opened. There were at least 30-50 vampires that arrived. It was a gathering for vampires around Britain after all. The lead of them lead them down the hallways until they end up in the waiting room. The room was very large. They all stopped when they got in the room. Alucard was sitting in one of the seats with his feet on a dusty table, with his hands, fingers entwined, resting on his stomach. He looked up at them and grinned. "It was about time you got here. We were getting bored." The leader looked around and scoffed. "We? You're the only one here!" Alucard chuckled, and the man spoke up. "You will answer me now! Who are you, and where is this friend of yours? If you're here for the gathering, I specifically asked no weapons!" Alucard laughed. "If I was here for this little gathering of yours, I'd have read the rules and I would not have brought my guns. Obviously I'm not here for your meeting." Just then Seras phased through the wall next to the lead vampire and walked over to Alucard. "My, my dear Alucard, are you playing with these low-lives? Haven't we spoken about this before? It's rude to keep Sir Integra waiting and stalling on our mission." Alucard stood up and pulled out his Casull. "I guess you're right. It may be time we got down to business, isn't it, my Seras Victoria?" She smiled and pulled out her harkonnen and pointing it at the group who began to laugh. One of the other men spoke out. "You? Just two of you against all of us? Like hell you'll win!" He'd just finished his last word when Alucard blew off his head. "If you're trying to use odds against us.. Just remember this.. Remember 30 years ago.. When London was left in ruin.. The one vampire that did that.. That was me.. and the one female vampire who'd defended Hellsing manor on her own. Was this little vampire here. We're on a mission to obliterate you. All of you. And stop these meetings from happening ever again." He pointed both his guns at the crowd and Seras had her sights locked onto the leader.

The leader took a step back when he found out everyone's chances of survival are extremely slim. Only a few had the guts to stand up to them, and they were incinerated by Seras' cannon. They'd turned to ash. The ashes resembled the dust on the floor, nobody would ever find out. Alucard laughed "You are the lowest of the low. You're not worthy of even calling yourself a vampire, you're lower than the dirt on the bottom of my boot! I'll send you straight to the deepest pits of hell!" Ad with swift movements of his hands and guns, he blew off their heads, each of them splattered against the wall before turning to dust, until the only one left alive was the leader. Alucard merely grinned like he was a mad man. Seras stepped up to the leader and looked him in the eye. "Tonight I had drunken his blood.. Which means I'm much more powerful than I was 30 years ago.. You wouldn't have stood a chance with just one of us, let alone both.. I would spare you to send you back to your creator, to instill fear into them. But our mission is to destroy everyone. No one left alive. Including you.." With that she fired her cannon at his head at point blank range, blowing off his entire top half of his torso before everything collapsed into dust, along with everything else.

Seras stoof there, brushing off the dust from her uniform and smiling. "This will take some getting used to. I've never felt so strong before." Alucard walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. "You will only get stronger my dear. Let us go back home and give in our report to Master Integra. After that.." He moved his head so that she could feel his breath on her ear, then to add goosebumps, he spoke in his Romanian accent. "You're all mine.. Seras Victoria." She shivered and nearly melted in his arms as they dematerialized back to Hellsing, leaving behind the dust and ashes of their enemies.

_**A/N: Oh my god I'm so sorry I took so long to update! I've been going through a lot and had no time to finish, but I finally found the time! I hope you enjoyed it! Reviews are appreciated! UPDATE: I've been trying to upload this chapter for a while, and it was saying that the chapter was there, I could preview it, but I couldn't see it as if I was a normal reader. I'm glad it finally posted. But I'm dreadfully sorry for the delay!**_


	3. You're Mine, Seras Victoria

_**A/N: SO It finally uploaded and I automatically got 2 reviews! I'm guessing you guys liked it when I had Alucard speak with his accent! lol I'll have to do that more often. And to answer your question crimson dragonX, it's a maybe! We'll see how this story goes. Anyways! I hope you all enjoy! WARNING: LEMON!**_

As they materialized back into Hellsing manor, Seras already had the first two buttons of his uniform undone. Alucard was just about to finish the rest of the buttons when Sir Integra's voice rang through his head. 'Alucard! I know you're back! Give me your report! Come to my office.' He growled. 'Yes, my master.' He looked down at the small draculina in his arms who was attempting to claw off his coat. "My dear I will be right back. Master Integra needs our report. Stay here, and make yourself comfortable." He buttoned up his inner coat, as he dematerialized to give in his report, Seras got herself comfortable alright. She ran to her room, then grabbed a box she had stuffed in her drawer. She blew the dust off the top and smiled at it. "I was saving this for a very special occasion." She sighed. She'd bought it before she was even turned into a vampire, hence the dust. She opened the lid to see black lace and ribbons. Seras completely stripped and pulled out the velvet corset and slipped it on tightening the ribbons. She pulled on the black lace thong and garter to match, then pulled up the stockings, attaching them to the garter. She then slipped on a pair of high heels and pulled on a black see through robe. She then ran back into his chambers and jumped onto his throne, throwing her legs over the arm of his chair and crossing one leg over the other. Then, she waited.

As Alucard appeared in the office and began his report, Integra began smiling. She Took a drag of her cigar then blew it out, leaning back in her chair. "Well done, Alucard. You weren't in the middle of something when I called, were you?" He grinned. "As a matter of fact, you interrupted Seras and I." She laughed and nodded. "I could tell. You seemed frustrated when you arrived, also, something seems wrong with your attire." She giggled. Alucard inspected himself, his fly was up. He checked his buttons, they were done up completely wrong, and his shirt tail was hanging out. "Hm... Seems I failed to correct myself." She merely smiled at him. "It's alright, I'll let you get back to her. I won't disturb you for the rest of the night." He grinned, bowed and dematerialized back to his chambers, where his little draculina awaited him.

When he arrived, he stood there, staring at the beautiful female sitting on his throne. Her attire drew his eyes to her right away. He needed her. And he needed her now. His inner demon was screaming for him to make her his mate. His eyes began to glow red and in a second he had her in his arms, pressed against the wall. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he took her mouth gently. The kiss felt desperate, yet full of love, and a need to have her. he cupped her buttocks and she pulled back from his mouth, trailing kisses down to his neck. He grinned. "Do not bite me just yet... You will know when." She gave a soft moan as her answer as he began walking her to his coffin. He kicked open the lid and laid her inside. She looked up at him. "In a coffin, Alucard?" He knelt over her. "You'll get used to it. There's no other comfortable place in my chambers unless you'd like the chair, but that would probably be even more uncomfortable." She giggled and nodded. "I believe you're right." He kicked off his boots and knelt inside the coffin with her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down. She kissed him softly, licking his bottom lip until he opened his mouth and their tongues met. She began to undo his inner coat once again, then his tie. She pushed off both his outer coat, and inner coat at the same time, then as she went for his shirt, he grabbed her hands. "Not yet. Your attire is driving me insane..." He smiled at her and pushed off her robe, then undid the ribbons for her corset. He pulled it off leaving her half nude. She blushed and looked away until she felt his finger under her chin. causing her to look into his eyes. He unbuttoned his white shirt and slid it off his shoulders and arms, throwing it to the side. His body was muscular, as if sculpted by the gods themselves. He leaned over her and placed his left hand next to her head, while the other caressed her cheek. "Know that when our mating is complete, we will be mated for the rest of eternity. Are you ready for that...?" Seras nodded. "As long as I am with you, I'll be ready for anything." He smiled and untied her garter belt from her stockings, slipping it off her legs along with her underwear. From the intensity of the scent her arousal was giving off, she was more than ready. He began to unbutton his pants and pushed them off, leaving him completely nude, his member sprang forward and she gasped. He looked into her eyes, there was a hint of fear. Of course, she is a virgin. "My Seras, this will hurt, but only for a moment. Tell me when you are ready." He laid fully on her and began kissing down her neck, down her chest until he reached her breast. His hot breath making her nipple erect. He sucked it into his mouth and she moaned loud, wrapping her arm around his shoulders while the other hand flung to the back of his head tangling her fingers in his silky black locks.

He grinned and he ran his hand slowly down her side, feeling every curve until resting on her hip. Goosebumps rose on her skin. He moved back up her body slightly, parting her legs and resting himself between them. His member pressed against her entrance, and she looked up at him in fear yet full of love. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her, placing her head in the crook of his neck. "It will be over in a moment." He said before slowly pushing inside, letting her adjust to his size before thrusting past her barrier. She screamed in pain as a few blood tears fell past her eyelids, but he didn't let her go. He ran his hand through her hair, petting her head as if to soothe her. Her claws dug into his shoulders and began to draw blood. But a moment passed and he began to move very slowly. Seras winced. "It's alright. I'll go slow, I promise it will get better." He kissed her tears away and pulled out slowly before thrusting back in. The pain was nothing like it was before. It was still there though. He thrust again, the pain being replaced with pleasure, and she moaned. Her body relaxed slightly and she rested her head back on the cushion. She loosely draped her arms around his neck, and he thrust once again, all the pain gone. Once he saw she was enjoying herself more and giving into the bliss and pleasure, he grinned and leaned his head down to the crook of her neck, kissing it softly. He began thrusting a bit faster, but just as soft. His hips thrust in a different angle and he hit a sweet spot. She had nearly yelped in pleasure. Her body had jolted and her eyes flew open. He grinned again. He thrust his hips faster in that angle, hitting that same spot. Her moans were getting louder, and louder. He was beginning to feel the need to pant, which was unusual. He leaned back and looked into her eyes as he kept thrusting. Their eyes were glazed over with lust. He kissed her passionately and sucked on her bottom lip, moving his tongue into her mouth to meet with hers.

His hands moved down to her hips to get a better grip as his movements became more heated. His right hand moved to her mid thigh and gripped it gently. They were both getting close. Her back began to arch and he kissed her neck. It was Seras' first time, and he knew she would want it to be memorable. He'd make it memorable alright. As he got closer he grunted. She moaned louder as he felt her contract around him which ultimately threw him over the edge, he leaned down and spoke into her ear. His accent became thick. "Seras Victoria. My queen, my mate. Forever." She gasped loud, her mouth open in a silent scream. His teeth elongated and he bit into her neck making her yell out and she bit down on his as well. They came together as they drank from one another. Alucards form began to change. His hair grew and his facial hair grew as he turned into Dracula. The moon, red, began to glow bright. They felt a new bond overcome them and tie them together for eternity. As they pulled away slowly, Seras gasped. Alucard's face had changed slightly. He looked like he did when he transformed all those years ago. He leaned down and kissed her softly. She held him tightly, kissing him back. He pulled back and looked back into her eyes. Just then he began to change back. She smiled at him. "Will you change every time we do this?" She blushed. He laughed and shook his head. "No. Tonight was different. I took a mate this night. I took my queen." He ran the back of his hand down her cheek. "You're mine forever, Seras." She grinned letting a blood tear fall, and he licked it up. He pulled out of her and laid beside her, pulling her to him tightly. "Alucard... This bond can never be broken... can it?" He shook his head. "No. Never. And I would never want it any other way." He reached over her and pulled the cover of the coffin over the two of them. leaving them in darkness. It was close to sunrise, and they were exhausted. It was time for sleep. They closed their eyes and succumbed to a deep sleep.

* * *

As they awoke the next night, they felt refreshed. Different, but refreshed. Seras opened her eyes to find herself alone in the coffin. She opened it slowly and found Alucard sitting on his throne sipping blood wine, a content look on his face. He looked over to her and smiled. "I haven't felt so peaceful in a long time, Seras." She got out of the coffin, but squealed when she found that she had no clothes on. He laughed. "Seras, I've seen it all." He got up and walked over to a wardrobe. That wasn't there last night, was it? He pulled a uniform out, and handed it to her. She took it from him and pulled on a pair of underwear, and a bra, then the rest of the uniform. She looked around, then spotted the bloodpacks on the table. She walked over to them, and picked one up. She looked at it for a few seconds before sinking her fangs into the bag and sucking it dry. Seras deposited the bag on the table and turned to Alucard who was standing there looking at her. Their eyes met. Their connection was so strong, they felt it. With just a look they felt it. She walked up to him and he leaned down, licking up a stray drop of blood that trailed down to her chin. He grinned at her. "You're messy when you eat." Seras blushed slightly.

Sir Integra sat in her chair staring at a report. She'd been staring at it for twenty minutes, chewing on the butt of her cigar. If you looked closely it was almost as if you could see her eye twitch. She yelled at the top of her lungs. "Alucard! Seras!" As soon as they materialized into her office, Sir Integra looked as if you would be able to see the steam coming out of her ears any moment. Seras moved behind Alucard slightly. "What's wrong, master?" She stood and slammed her hands on the table. "While you two were at it last night there was a rampage through London!" Alucard grinned slightly and Sir Integra pointed at him. "You will both deal with this! Immediately! You have no Idea how many people they turned! There are ghouls everywhere tonight!" Seras' face visibly paled, Alucard on the other hand was standing there enjoying himself. Typical Alucard. Sir Integra threw her ash tray at them and before it hit they dematerialized into London. There was certainly a rampage. Hellsings soldiers already finishing off the job of covering up everything. Seras used her powers to search if there were any left, and they were hiding in the buildings. She looked up at her mate. "Alucard, they're in the buildings." He grinned adjusting his hat and glasses. "What are you waiting for my dear...?" She grinned evilly and sped into one of the buildings while Alucard strolled into another. All you heard were ghouls screaming guns firing. The occasional cannon going off. When Alucard finished with the buildings on one side of the street, he stood there waiting for his beloved to come out of the last house on the other side of the street. He began laughing maniacally when he saw ghouls and body-parts flying out of the doors and windows. Seras came out licking her fingers happily, her cannon strapped to her back. Alucard grinned and walked over to her. "Are you sure you didn't miss one...?" She giggled and wrapped an arm around his. "I was having too much fun killing them to miss one..." His grin grew wider if that was even possible.

Sir Integra was leaning back in her chair taking a drag of her cigar and placing it in the ash tray when Alucard and Seras materialized into her office, startling her. She began coughing on the smoke she inhaled and began hitting her chest. "Damn vampires!" she yelled with a strangled tone. When she finished hacking she glared at them. "Well?!" Alucard grinned. "Mission complete." Sir Integra waved her hand. "Dismissed!" And they disappeared. She facepalmed herself and sighed. "I'm getting too old for this shit..." Picking up another report.

When they materialized back into their chambers, Alucard sat on his throne, setting his hat and glasses back on the small table. He picked up two glasses and his blood wine, then proceeded to pour them each a glass. He handed one to Seras and he held his glass up for a toast. "To my mate, for without her, I wouldn't be the man I am today." Seras blushed and held up her glass as well. "And to mine, for if it wasn't for him, I wouldn't even be here today." They clinked glasses and took a sip before setting them down. Alucard wrapped one arm around Seras' waist, his other hand tangling in her hair, cradling her head, He leaned forward locking them in a passionate kiss.

_**A/N: Forgive me for the extremely late update! A lot of things happened. For one I've been on a serious emotional roller-coaster lately and my stress has been through the roof. Anyways, I decided to push all my emotions and stress aside and try to get back into writing so I could keep my mind off all the stressful stuff. So I might write more often! Please don't be mad at me! lol Anyways! Reviews are appreciated! Until next time!**_


	4. Her Time Has Come

_**A/N: Forgive my delay in chapters, a lot has happened, as you know. But I will try and write more just to get my mind off of everything. This one has a big time skip, and it's kind of sad at the beginning, you have been warned, just please don't hate me lol! Enjoy! WARNING: LEMON...AGAIN.**_

It had been years since Alucard and Seras had mated. Seasons came, and seasons went. Rogue vampires were afraid to come out, even at night, knowing that Hellsing would send out their two most trusted soldiers. Vampires themselves.

It was raining, and thundering outside. Sir Integra's health had been wavering for quite some time. She was nearly 70 years old. Seras and Alucard along with many soldiers were standing around her bed. Her stress and blood pressure finally caught up with her, and made her ill. She had been ill for quite some time. But this night was different, it didn't seem like she would last through the night. She reached for Seras and Alucard. "Come closer, my dear vampires." When they stepped close, Alucard caught her hand before it dropped. He knelt down, and bowed his head. "My offer still stands, Master..." Sir Integra merely smiled. "I refuse to become one of those we have hunted for so long... I wish to die a mortal.. Alucard.." He nodded and looked back up into her blue eye. She smiled at him. "I want you and Seras to take over Hellsing.. as my dying wish... Just don't let it get to you as badly as it got to me." She laughed, but began to cough, clutching the cross on her necklace. "Oh how I will miss you all... Please, do not forget who we are... Or what we stand for. Alucard, I release you from your servitude... Use your freedom well... I will watch over you..." Her eye closed, exhaling her last breath, hand loosening on the cross. Alucard stood, placing her hand on top of her other. He lowered his head. "Goodbye, Master Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing." As she died, the symbol on Alucards gloves faded, and he removed them. He placed his hand back on Sir Integra's cooling one. Seras lowered her head in respect as she spoke. "May her soul find peace."

Two days later, they held a large funeral in her honor. Everyone who knew who she was, attended, even the royal household. Seras stood, in her red uniform saluting Sir Integra as her coffin descended. Alucard lowerd his head in respect and bowed before speaking. "It was an honor to have served you." Men began to shovel the dirt back into the grave, and people left. When Seras turned she noticed Alucard hadn't moved. "Alucard..? Are you alright?" He turned to her. "I need a moment." Seras nodded and walked off. She stood next to a large tree, and sat down, watching as Alucard waited for the men to finish burying her. He knelt in front of the polished stone and placed his hand on it. There was no Hellsing bloodline left. He was released. Free. But he couldn't help but grieve. He had been part of this organization for so long he didn't know anything else. But he is free now, what is he supposed to do now? He knows that he must honor Sir Integra's final wish... But it's been so long since he's been home... As if on cue, the butler slowly walked up to him. Michael was the only other butler to have gotten almost as close to Sir Integra as Walter had. He placed his hand on Alucard's shoulder. "If you need time, I know how to work things in Hellsing. Master Integra had me do her work for her when she wasn't up to it. I had been doing her work for the past week while she was ill... Perhaps going away for a while would help you and your bride get over the loss?" Alucard turned to him, a sort of melancholy look in his eyes as he smiled. "That would be perfect. Thank you Michael." Michael bowed and walked away, he got in the car, and drove off.

Seras walked up to Alucard and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Are you alright, my dear?" He placed a hand on her head as he nodded. "We are going away for a while." She looked up at him. "I heard. Michael will take over. But... if I may ask... where are we going?" He looked up to the sky and grinned. "Home."

When they got back to the manor, it seemed so empty. There was no gun being fired because Sir Integra was angry. The smell of her cigars were fading. Everyone seemed lost... The world seemed just a bit less bright. It was time to mourn. When the couple descended into their chambers. Alucard walked over to the small table and poured two glasses of blood wine, and handed one to Seras. Once again, he held his glass high. "To Master Integra. She will be missed dearly. It will never be the same without her." Seras held her glass high as well as she spoke. "To Master Integra." They clinked glasses and sipped from them. Moments later, Seras was packing her things getting ready to leave for Romania. She looked over to Alucard, who was sitting on his throne, deep in thought. She sighed. It was better to leave him to his thoughts. Sir Integra gave him a purpose. Now that she was gone, what was he supposed to do? She finished packing her things and he placed on his hat and orange glasses. He placed his blood wine in a small bag with the two glasses carefully wrapped. He turned to Seras. "We will travel at night. If I materialize us to my castle from here, it will drain even my energy. When we pass into Germany, then I will materialize us to my castle." She tilted her head in confusion. "Germany, Alucard? Why Germany?" He merely grinned. "Why, my dear Seras. Germany is half way to Romania." She facepalmed herself and laughed in embarrassment. "I knew that..." He laughed and walked out of the room. "Of course you did, my dear. Come." They walked out of the large room carrying their luggage and walked up the stairs, and down the hall until they got to the front doors where Michael was conveniently waiting for them. "Master Alucard, have a safe trip. I will be awaiting your return." He bowed and opened the doors for them. Alucard walked out into the night with Seras. "Thank you Michael. Do not let word get out that Seras and I have left the state. Otherwise you'll have scum Vampires running amok." The butler nodded. "Yes sir." Then closed the door. If anything, Sir Integra's death should make other vampires fear for their lives. There was no human to control Alucard's actions anymore, no seal on his powers. He could use them freely now. Alucard and Seras made their way to the train.

Hours later and they were half way to Germany on the train. Alucard was sipping at his blood wine while Seras stared out the window. It had begun to rain, and the droplets on the window seemed entertaining to her. There were two droplets going in the same direction and she was waiting to see which one would win. When the drop she thought would win, lost, she huffed and sat back. When Alucard offered her a sip from his glass, she gladly took it, taking a sip and handing it back. She let out a big sigh "Are we there yet...?" Alucard grinned and shook his head. "Not yet. It will take a few more hours." Seras groaned and slumped in her seat. She pulled out a book and started to read. She was so bored. And Alucard's silence wasn't helping. He could at least talk. Make some kind of conversation. Instead he's sitting there sipping on his blood wine, looking out the window deep in thought. She's never seen him so quiet. Usually he'd have a grin on his face. But he looks so... lost. Seras wondered if there was anything she could do to help...

* * *

Three hours later and they finally arrived in Germany. Seras stood there with her bags and Alucard held his own. He looked around and smiled. He was almost home. And in just a few moments, they will be. He grabbed Seras around the waist. "Hold onto me." She did as she was told. She closed her eyes, but when she opened them, she was surrounded in stone walls, and tapestries that looked to be a few centuries old. A red carpet led to a beautiful throne. Two sets of stairs on either side of the room with red carpets as well. She placed the bags down and slowly looked around the main foyer. It was gorgeous. A man came down the stairs along with a few maids and servants. Then man bowed low in front of Alucard. "I am the caretaker. We knew you'd return... My father had been the caretaker before me. He had told me to take care of the castle, have each generation do the same until you returned. My name is Lucian." Alucard grinned. "Why thank you so much for taking care of my home for so many years. You and your family." Lucian bowed again before shooing off the servants to finish their chores. "Excuse me, mi'lord, let me take your bags up to your room." He picked up the bags and Seras picked up Alucards smaller one with the wine and glasses inside.

Seras walked over to Alucard and held onto his arm gently as they walked behind Lucian. She was completely overwhelmed by everything she passed. The painted pictures, she couldn't help but stare at, because at the end of the line of pictures, is a painted picture of Alucard. She gasped and stopped causing Alucard to stop as well. He looked what she was staring at, then at the long line of paintings. "Come, Seras. I will tell you on the way." She nodded and they kept walking, and just as Alucard said, he had explained. "Those pictures before me are my ancestors. My father before me, my grandfather before him, and so on. Since I've had no heirs, the last painting stopped at me." Seras nodded as they were led into a very large bedroom. She looked around and her eyes fell on a king sized four poster bed. The drapes were black, but the sheets and pillowcases were red silk with smaller pillows with black pillowcases on top of them. The bed was made of dark cherry wood. The windows had black curtains hiding the sunlight and the chandelier was lighting the room. There were candle holders on each dark cherry wood night stand in case they would rather something not as bright. There was a matching dresser in the right corner, and a large bureau on the opposite side of the room. The floor was made of oak wood planks.

Lucian placed the bags on the dresser, bowed, then walked out the door. Alucard looked around and closed his eyes, obviously taking in the fact that he was home. Seras walked over to one of the window on the left side of the room. She opened the curtains only to find it was not really a window at all, but double glass doors, leading onto a large balcony. The railing of the balcony was covered in bright green vines and she walked up to it, placing her hands on it. When she looked at the view it took her breath away. A large courtyard with many gardens, and a forest lining it. She closed her eyes and took in the scent. She felt hands move up her arms from her elbows to her shoulders. She turned her head to see Alucard smiling down at her. He was overjoyed that she accepted his home, and that it brought her comfort. She turned to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. He wrapped his left arm around her small waist as his right hand trailed up her back and neck to cradle her head. He brought her close and kissed her passionately. As the sun began to peek over the horizon, he quickly brought her inside, closing the doors and the curtains.

When he turned to her again, her eyes were slightly lidded. She wanted more of him. His kisses leave her weak at the knees, and make her beg for more. If his beautiful draculina wants more, he was happy to oblige, and he did. He held her gently as if she were a glass doll, and he began to unbutton her uniform. One by one the buttons were undone, until her shirt opened exposing her abundant chest, clad in a black lace bra. He slowly slid the shirt off her shoulders and it dropped to the floor. She reached up, grabbing onto the red fabric of his coat and pushed it off his shoulders. Even if they could stop, they wouldn't. A thousand words were spoken through stares stolen between each other. She reached to his chest, unbuttoning his black shirt, then untying his tie. She pushed the black shirt off his shoulders and pulled the tie from his neck. He wrapped his arms around her and began to kiss her passionately, leading her backwards towards the bed. Once her knees hit the edge, she laid back, and kicked off her shoes. He crawled on top and she quickly undid the buttons of his white shirt and shoved it off his shoulders, exposing his perfect alabaster skin. He placed his hand on her cheek, slowly caressing her bottom lip with his thumb before leaning forward and softly nibbling on it. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and ran her hands slowly down his back, feeling how his muscles moved. He picked her up and laid her lengthwise on the bed, he lifted her to a sitting position and unclasped her bra, he pulled the straps down her arms and removed it, exposing her perky breasts. She blushed and pulled him to her, locking her lips with his. He ran his hands down her waist and hips before undoing her skirt, then hooking his fingers into the waist and pulling it down leaving her in her stockings and underwear. She wrapped her right leg around his left leg, grabbing the waistband of his pants before moving her hands between them and undoing his belt, then his pants, pushing them down, then pushed them down the rest of the way with her feet. She was excited that he chose once again, not to wear underwear.

He leaned down and kissed her neck gently, making his way down to her chest, then pulling one of her soft pink nipples into his mouth and suckling gently. She moaned, arching her back, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. He moved his hand down her stomach and pulled off her underwear before he dipped his fingers between her soft folds. He found the small bundle of nerves and began to rub it softly. Seras hissed in a breath and squeezed her legs around his waist. He grinned at the reaction he got. He moved down her body and she began blushing furiously. He placed his hands on her thighs and spread her legs wider as he leaned down and kissed her right thigh before finally licking the length of her slit and stopping at the bundle of nerves. He began licking in small circles before suckling on it. Seras arched her back and moaned out loud. She tangled her fingers into his black locks. The sweet scent of her arousal began to make Alucard a bit dizzy. He grinned and crawled back up her petite body. She frowned at him and he kissed her nose. "Do not worry, my dear. All good things come in due time." He winked and she blushed at the innuendo.

He ran his hands down her hips and under her thighs, making her legs bend at the knees and squeeze his waist. She felt his length prod at her entrance and she grasped his forearms. Before she knew it, in one swift movement with his hips, he had plunged himself deep within her core. She let out a loud gasp as she felt him retreat and reenter. It wasn't like her first time. He was so gentle with her before. This time was different. He was fast but gentle at the same time. They never took their eyes off each other, watching the reactions in each others eyes with every movement. It was when he decided to shift his hips that she felt a shock shoot through her body. It took her breath away. He hit that same spot again, and she moaned loud. He gripped onto the sheets and began to thrust a bit harder. She hooked her legs around his own and wrapped her arms around him tightly. As he continued to his that spot deep within her, she dug her nails into his back, and before she knew it, she began to scratch him. Which only seemed to arouse Alucard more. He dipped his head to her neck and kissed that sweet spot between her neck and shoulder. A red hot coil in both their stomach's began to tighten, until he began to slow his pace and grasp her tightly around her waist and shoulders, putting her into a sitting position on his lap, still within her. She gasped, but continued to bounce herself on his lap. She needed this release as much as he did. Every time she bound down on his lap, he raised his hips to meet hers. And still, they hadn't looked away from each other. He reached forward and placed his hand on the back of her neck bringing her forward and kissing her gently. Judging from how much she was squeezing him, she was just as close as he was. He laid back and grasped her hips, stilling them as he began to thrust into her frantically. She let out a long and loud moan before she leaned forward, holding his shoulders. The coil began tightening more and more. Soon, she wouldn't be able to take anymore before it snapped. The same went for him, he was almost at his end as well. He pulled her body flush against him... As much as her chest would allow... and continued to thrust into her softly. Just as they neared their end, he pulled her in for a passionate kiss. They climaxed together, she moaned loud into the kiss. He groaned softly.

They stayed like that for a moment after, basking in the afterglow of their lovemaking. She rolled off of him and laid next to him, staring at the ceiling. When she turned to look at him, she saw big red eyes staring back at her. She saw nothing but love and contentment. He smiled at her, and she smiled back. The sun was nearly completely over the horizon now. Seras crawled up to the pillow, snuggling under the blankets followed by Alucard. She cuddled up to his side and closed her eyes. But before Seras fell completely asleep, one thought crossed her mind... 'Bride to Dracula, relationship based on love and honesty, passionate sex, and now finally sleeping in a bed for the first time in decades? It can't get any better than this... can it?'

_**A/N: End of chapter 4! Hope you enjoyed it! Sorry for the delay, a few problems popped up in the middle of writing this and I couldn't finish it until now. Anyways, tonight I'm in a writing mood, so I might continue my crossover as well! Reviews are appreciated! Until next time!**_


	5. Home At Last

_**A/N: I'm so sorry for the delay! School's been heck! I'd get home and be too exhausted for anything at all, even thinking! But since it's been a few weeks, I'm starting to get into a routine! I also found out that I'm at a secondary 5 level English! I'm just doing classes for credits. Anyways! On with the story! I also, sadly, don't own Alucard, or any of Hellsing! You know, Integra's a lucky woman to have a man like that at her disposal!**_

When Seras woke up, she looked around the room, smiling. She was in Alucard's home. She looked at the form beside her. He lay there very still. But deep in sleep. She untangled herself from his arms and got out of the bed, walking over to the dresser and pulling out a red gown. She put on a pair of black underwear and a matching bra before putting on the gown. When she turned around she spotted his red eyes watching her. She nearly jumped out of her skin. "Ach! Alucard, would you mind telling me if you wake up next time?" He chuckled. "Why would I give away my position? It's mesmerizing just watching you dress, my draculina." She sighed and walked over to the bed grabbing her pillow and hitting him with it while he laughed. "Pervert. Come! I want to see the rest of the palace!" He sat on the edge of the bed and ran his hand down his face before standing up. Seras almost began to drool at his naked form. He began dressing again and put on his vest and over shirt, along with his dress pants and boots. He walked over to the door and held out his arm for her to take. "Let us be off." She smiled and ran up beside him, wrapping her arm around his own.

They passed many rooms on the way, many were sitting rooms, a conference room, guest rooms. Servant rooms, bathrooms. He walked down the stairs and into the main foyer. She spotted large double doors to the left and right. To the left of the stairs was a large dining room, with a table that could fit at least 30 people. The door beyond that was the kitchen. To the right of the stairs was the living room. It held three large black microfiber sofas and a large fireplace. There were bookshelves covering one entire wall and a small matching black microfiber recliner with a goose neck lamp right next to it. Seras walked over to the bookshelves. "You have so many..." Alucard chuckled and shook his head. "This, Seras, is only a small selection. Follow me." He walked out of the room and she quickly followed.

Between the stairs in the main foyer, behind the thrones, was another pair of large double doors. Through these doors was a long hallway, with more rooms. He arrived at the last door on the right and opened it. Inside was a library that could rival the Library of Congress. Seras ran in and smiled widely. This could keep her busy for ages! He walked in and looked around. "I've been collecting. There are books here that date back to the 1800's. Handle them carefully." She nodded and he grabbed her shoulder. "We still have one more place to go." She cocked her head to the side and he smiled at her walking out of the room. Once they left the room, they continued down the hall a few steps before coming to another two large double doors. He opened it and inside, was a ballroom. There were windows lining the walls from floor to ceiling adorned with red curtains. There was a raised platform at the complete opposite of the room which was used to the stage. There was a large grand piano with golden decorations. Seras' heart leaped into her throat and she thought she was going to cry. He remembered that she played the piano. She walked into the room, her high heeled shoes clicking across the white tiled floor. She spun around and looked up at Alucard who hadn't moved from his spot in the doorway. "You approve of our home then?" Our home. Blood tears began to fill her eyes as she tried to hold them back. She ran up to him and grabbed him tightly around the waist. "Yes, Alucard! I love it! It's more than I could ever dream of!" He held her gently and smiled lustfully.

He led her out of the room and they walked back down the hall. They were both pretty hungry after all of their 'activities'. The bedroom, and on the floor in the ballroom... on the piano as well... Seras decided that after some food, she will take a long hot bath. Alone.

Once Alucard brought her to the kitchen through large white doors in the dining room, she stood in shock. It was huge. She was so lost in thought that she never noticed the blood pack held out right under her nose, until Alucard coughed softly. She jumped and politely took the pack. "Thank you, Alucard... Every room is so big! I'm afraid I might get lost." He chuckled, and smiled at her "Seras, you can materialize. Visualize the room you wish to go to. It's very simple." She puffed her cheeks at him and drained the blood pack. "Well then, take me to the bathroom, I'm in desperate need of a hot bubble bath. And you're not invited." He raised his brow and stared at her curiously. "Every woman needs her space. But this is my home, and I may enter the room if I want to." She stuck her tongue out at him, and he simply grinned, walking out of the kitchen, beckoning her to follow.

Once he showed her to the bathroom and showed her how to use the knobs and everything, she started filling up the tub with bubbles and bearably hot water. Then she turned to Alucard and stared at him. "Shoo." He almost choked on his spit at the nonchalantly cute face she gave him as she said that. Her big red eyes staring at him expecting him to obey. He leaned against the wall and crossed his arms, smirking at her as she glared. She may be small, but she's fierce dammit! She hissed at him and went to jump on him but he dematerialized through the wall chuckling. "Have a nice bath, my dear. I shall be back to check on you in one hour if you are not out by then." She puffed out her cheeks as she undressed and slid into the hot bath. She sighed in contentment, and dunked her head under the water, only to come back up with bubbles on her head. She sat limply in the water with the water just below her bottom lip, and a large mound of bubbles on her head, deep in thought. She must look ridiculous right now, but she's damn happy, and she won't let a perverted vampire king ruin her peace and quiet! At least for another hour.

The hot water soothed her aching muscles and bones so much that she nearly fell asleep. Until she nearly jumped out of her skin when a black mass popped it's head out of the water between her legs, red eyes staring at her. She squealed and dove out of the water. "Alucard!" She fumed. He chuckled and stepped out of the bath. "I told you I'd come check on you." She growled, staring at him "I will need a few hours of girl time sooner or later!" He pouted at her. "Oh come now, I will allow you to your time, I'm just enjoying my freedom." Seras sighed, she understood, and she wouldn't reprimand him for it. She walked up to him and hugged him tightly. "Do you think you could introduce me to the local town? I might like to go on a shopping spree." He raised his brow and smiled. "My fortune is not small, especially after a few centuries, it might have increased. I believe a few million would hold you over, right?" Seras' jaw nearly dropped. Few million? She didn't even know what to do with a thousand! He politely handed her a card, that already had her name on it. He smiled. "And please don't worry about the amount. I will show you the town. My home, is yours." She smiled and dried herself off, dressing back up and running out of the room, and stumbling to a stop in the hallway. She gasped. The first time she came through here, she saw Alucard's ancestry, the kings in the family. She never noticed the other side of the hall with the queens. And the last one... a frame, with her name below it, all it needed was the painted picture. She jumped when she felt hands run down her arms. "I've hired a painter to come in a few hours. If you wish to go get something nice to wear for the portrait, be my guest, I shall accompany you." She almost burst into tears right there. Her face is going to be a part of history. And that's all she could think about the entire time she was getting ready to go out.

Almost half an hour of walking later, they were in the town. She had stopped at a store that had many beautiful dresses in the window. She sighed and smiled at them, all Alucard had to do was drag her inside. "Choose any. The price is no matter, choose a dozen if you wish." Seras gasped slightly and looked around, finding the perfect one. She tried it on. It was red to match her eyes. A strapless dress that fanned out slightly at her waist, the skirt having a layer of lace flowing down to the floor. There was a black sash that wrapped around her waist and tied to a bow in the back. On her arms, black gloves stopping above her elbows. Around her shoulders, a black see-through shawl. All that was missing was the make up, and the hairdo. Alucard smiled as he waited patiently in a chair. The dress was exquisite, and that was the dress she chose. The price doesn't matter. She just knows that she'll be spending hours just getting ready for the painting.

When Alucard invited the painter in, he greeted him. "Good evening. My wife shall be along in a little. She is just getting ready." And as if on cue, she walked down the stairs in her lovely gown. She wore ruby earrings and red lipstick to match. Her hair was done up in a small bun with an onyx hair clip. Alucard smiled and walked up to her, pulling out a large red box and opening it, revealing a large onyx choker. It started with a simple choker with onyx gems, but fanned out over her shoulders and chest in a web-like fashion. She gasped when he put it on her. Almost crying again and messing up her make up. "Alucard... You spoil me..." He smiled and bowed. "My bride shall be treated like the queen that she is." She sniffled and started fanning her eyes. "No! I don't want to mess up my hard work...!" He laughed and placed his fingers under her eyes wiping the tears threatening to fall, gently as to not mess up her make up.

A few minutes later and she was sitting on the throne, posing, as the painter worked. Alucard stood behind the painter for no longer than a minute to observe his work, and not long enough to bother him. He was outlining in pencil first. More minutes passed and Seras was already bored. She knew it could take an hour or more, and she was also getting hungry. Thankfully he was working fast but he was also putting in a lot of detail and making sure everything was perfect.

In the end, everything was worth it. It took almost an hour and a half to get every detail right, and to get the paint the right color. When he was done he nodded and Alucard inspected it before paying him. "You did wonderfully, Thank you for your time." The painter nodded and looked up at him. "You must let it dry at least over night." He nodded and a butler showed up to show the painter out. Seras stood and walked over to Alucard as he stared at the picture. When she spotted it she couldn't take her eyes off it it. She sat on the throne elegantly, both hands folded on her leg crossed over her lap, slightly turned to the side, looking straight. She was at a loss for words. "Alucard..." He nodded, knowing exactly what she was about to say "Yes, my dear. You truly are that beautiful. And soon, this painting will be hanging on the wall, for generations to come to simply stare at your beauty." He gently ran the backs of his fingers against her soft cheek. "Come my dear, let us retire before the sun rises. You need the rest." She nodded and wrapped her arm around his own, following him up the stairs to the bedroom, leaving the painting to dry in the foyer.

_**A/N: There you go! The next chapter finally done! I'm sorry if it isn't as good as the last ones, or if it seems rushed, I'm honestly trying not to fall asleep as I type. It's exactly midnight, and I need to sleep! I hope you enjoyed! Reviews are appreciated! Until Next time!**_


End file.
